


Haven, Too

by pinkdiamonds



Series: Dragonfly Dreams [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds an unusual way to deal with her anger after the events of Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven, Too

**Author's Note:**

> My homage to the wonderful book Butterfly by Kathryn Harvey. The het sex is NOT graphic and is very much glossed over. Thanks to Debi C for suggesting the ending.
> 
> Art by Astroskylark.

 

 

Sam left behind her dream of love on Haven, filled with bitterness and anger. The moment she stepped through the gate an absolute and total rage was added to bitterness and anger. For the last two weeks, Sam had been trying to conquer that rage, to let it go. She'd been able to control it while still on Haven, she was a professional after all but now, at home, she was struggling. Hiding out in her lab, snapping at all who crossed her path and ignoring her teammates unless forced to deal with them.

While SG1 had been on Haven, two off world teams had inadvertently discovered discarded technology. As the SGC's mandate was to find such technology in defense of the Earth, General Hammond took SG1 off the gating schedule in order to give Sam time in which to study and determine what, if any, uses could be found for the new technology. Sam was glad for the excuse to stay busy in her lab. She'd ended up sleeping at the SGC more often than not, pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion, all in the effort to not think or remember.

It wasn't working out all that well for her. She revisited the cove on Haven nightly, seeing and hearing the Colonel and Daniel making love. She'd wake, sweating and tangled in her sheets, heart pounding and feeling the rage building, building inside of her. She'd stalk back to her lab, hands shaking with the effort not to hurt someone, only to throw herself back into the work, attempting once again to forget.

Sam had been doing this for two weeks and it already felt endless. She knew she needed time to think, time to get herself under some kind of control. She didn't know how she'd be able to step through the gate with her team feeling this way. Team, she thought with bitterness, try a chick, an alien, and the lovey-dovey couple.

****

General Hammond made his way down to Sam's lab to check her progress thus far. He knew from checking the sign out logs she'd barely left the mountain over the last two weeks. He appreciated her dedication but wanted her to know even if Washington expected miracles, he did not.

When he arrived at the lab, he was shocked at Sam's appearance. She looked haggard; her cheeks fever bright, the rest of her face looking not so much pale as grey, with dark and deeply sunken circles beneath her eyes.

"Major Carter."

"General Hammond. I'm sorry I haven't given you a report yet. I'm still trying to figure out some of this stuff. It's all pretty advanced," Sam apologized. Being in a fucked up mood was no excuse for not doing her job.

"Major, if you'd be so kind as to accompany me to the infirmary," Hammond ordered, unable to hide the worry in his eyes. "Now, please," he requested gently, when it looked as though she wasn't about to comply.

"General, I still have work to do," Sam protested.

"Nothing that can't wait, Major," General Hammond told her kindly.

When they arrived at the infirmary, the General called for Doctor Fraiser. Directing Sam to be seated on a bed, the General spoke to Janet privately.

"Doctor Fraiser, when was the last time you spoke with or saw Major Carter?"

"Two days ago, Sir. I'm not unaware of the hours she's been putting in. I've had a nurse bring regular meals to her lab and I was just about to ask you to approve three or fours days leave."

"Make it five, Doctor. Are you comfortable sending her home or do you want her here?"

"Home, I think. With strict orders to stay out of the mountain and away from her lab. I can drop by and call her to make sure she's getting some rest," Janet said evenly. She'd been on the receiving end of Sam's mood several times over the last weeks and wanted to speak to Sam privately. It hadn't escaped her notice all was not well with her friend and had an idea as to why. She also had a solution in mind but it wasn't one that could be discussed within the confines of a military facility.

"Done," General Hammond said and turned to Sam to issue his orders.

"Sir, five days? You can't do that!"

"I can, Major and I have. Discussion over!" the General barked, irritated for the first time since he'd arrived at Sam's lab. He'd been shocked by her appearance and wasn't about to let a member of his flagship team push herself to the point of illness. Granted, all the people who staffed the SGC had an overblown sense of responsibility but it was his responsibility to ensure their health and well-being.

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied to the reprimand meekly.

****

When Sam arrived home she went to work once again. She performed all the domestic chores she'd been neglecting for weeks, again in an effort to avoid thinking. Six hours worth of work provided her with a sparkling clean house, clothes that were laundered and put away, and a chicken surrounded by baby potatoes roasting in the oven. She was showered and dressed in lounge wear, a gift given to her by Janet for a birthday three years ago she'd never had a chance to wear before.

Sam poured herself a glass of white wine and took it into the living room. There was no avoiding it; she'd need to actually start thinking and try to come to terms with her new reality.

Sam was just starting to think about the reasons for her over the top anger when her doorbell pealed. Thankful for a reprieve, she went to answer the door and found Janet extending a bag with two bottles of wine in her direction.

"Peace offering, Sam. Can I come in?"

"I've kinda started without you. I didn't expect you here 'til at least tomorrow."

Laughing as she headed for the kitchen, Janet said, "Well, I need to keep you on your toes."

Janet knew the conversation she wanted to have with Sam would be difficult, uncomfortable and personal so she uncorked both bottles of wine and put them in the fridge to chill. She grabbed the opened bottle of wine and a glass and made her way to the living room. "Good thing you have dinner cooking, it's gonna be a long night," Janet said, sniffing the roasting chicken appreciatively. "And before you ask, Cassie is spending the night at a friends house, so we're free to get tipsy and dish all night long."

"Janet, I'm not sure I'm up for this."

"That's too bad, Sam. We can discuss the rather large bug you have up your ass here, just the two of us, off the record or I can put you on medical leave until you've worked it out."

"You … Would you? … Janet, you can't be serious!" Sam stuttered her shock. She didn't want to have this conversation with anyone, let alone someone who could end the Colonel's career. She was furious and enraged but she liked to think she didn't have it in her to out him. She wasn't ready to give up SG1, her friendship with Daniel, and the respect she'd earned from the Colonel or even Teal'c for that matter. She knew if she brought up allegations the fallout would be ugly.

"I can and I will, Sam. I won't let you through the gate in your current state of mind. So, spill. What happened on Haven that got your panties all bunched up?" Janet demanded, taking a large gulp of her wine, knowing she'd just jumped into the deep end of the pool.

"Janet!" Sam laughed. She sobered quickly, once again seeing her two teammates writhing against each other in her minds eye. "I can't."

"You can and you will."

"No, Janet, I really can't tell."

"Finally figured it out, did you?"

"Huh?"

Talk, Sam."

"I … I … saw something I wasn't supposed to see while I was doing something I shouldn't have."

"I see. Did the something you weren't supposed to see involve Jack and Daniel?"

"Damn it, Janet. Obviously you know it did!"

"And this is what's got you on the brink of exhaustion and bitching at everyone?"

"Yeah, well, I kinda thought the Colonel was interested in me and to be honest, I wouldn't have turned him down."

"Sam, you and the Colonel would never have happened. Please tell me you're not that naïve. For god's sake, the entire base has been watching the two of them fall in love for years."

"Not me! I heard the rumors but I chalked it up to jealousy. I never saw it! Never!" Sam shouted.

"Never wanted to see it, you mean," Janet answered calmly. "And by the way, what were you planning on doing once you'd landed the Colonel? Leave the SGC? Stay at home and bake cookies? Have children he doesn't want? Or just leave SG1 and be confined to your lab?"

"Actually, I thought the Colonel would step down."

Janet was drinking when Sam imparted this bit of news and promptly began choking. When she'd gotten control of her breathing, she turned to Sam, her eyes wide with disbelief and derision. "Do you hear yourself? We are talking about Colonel O'Neill, right?" Janet mocked, not even attempting to keep the contempt out her voice. "I've got some good drugs I can let you have if you seriously thought he'd step down in order to have a relationship with you."

"And before you start saying that homosexuality is worse, let me remind you, Daniel's not in the military," Janet finished, hoping her cruel to be kind behavior would kick start her friend's brain.

"I can't help the way I feel, Janet."

"Tell me. How do you feel?"

"I'm pissed as hell, Janet. Colonel O'Neill's been leading me on and you know what he said. That whole caring more than he should thing and he'd rather die than lose me."

"Caring, Sam. It's a long way from there to love, y'know. You also have to remember, Jack's lost a lot in his life. He probably would rather die than lose any member of his team. I think you're jealous," Janet finished softly.

Sam tried to deny it but realized Janet was right. She was jealous, being eaten alive by it. She wanted what Daniel had, seemingly with no effort on his part. The intensity Jack had focused on Daniel while they were making love had cut Sam to the quick. It wasn't just that she wanted Jack or that Jack wanted Daniel; it was that no one wanted her. At least not with that intensity and focus. No one had ever wanted her that badly and she could only wonder what was wrong with her.

"Maybe you're right," Sam conceded, pouring herself another glass of wine. "How'd you know about those two anyway?"

"I am their doctor, Sam. The physical evidence is pretty unmistakable," Janet answered dryly.

"God, Janet. Don't make me go there. What I saw was bad enough."

"Grossed you out, huh?"

"Not exactly. When I'm awake, I'm madder than hell. But I dream about it every night and let's just say it's, um, a little erotic. So, of course, when I wake up and realize I'm turned on, I just get more pissed."

"What were you doing that you shouldn't have been doing?" Janet asked.

"Oh, god, Janet. It's just so fucking embarrassing," Sam said, hunching into herself.

"How 'bout I tell you something horribly embarrassing first? Something I never told anyone."

"Okay, but I gotta tell you, there's no way you're beating me in a stupid contest."

"Let's see, shall we? A couple of months after Daniel lost his wife, I made a pass at him. Just jumped him and stuck my tongue down his throat. He turned me down in the nicest possible way, but I still have to work to be detached around him. Can you even imagine how embarrassed I was when I figured out what was going on between him and Jack? Believe me, it was a real kick in the ass."

Sam looked at Janet with something approaching horror in her eyes. They softened and then twinkled with laughter. "Can't say I blame you, Daniel's hot. I don't think you can fully appreciate how hard it is working with the three hottest men on base."

"Oh, you poor baby."

"Seriously, Janet. I can look but I can't touch even if I want to. I hate that women are always held to a higher standard. And then, lucky me, I saw the Colonel and Daniel making love and just knowing they get to touch is driving me crazy."

"How is it that you saw them?"

"I followed them. I was planning on seducing the Colonel, had a special sarong and everything. How's that for stupid? And, unlike you, I didn't even get a chance to stick my tongue down his throat."

When they both finished laughing, Janet turned to Sam. "After I practically attacked Daniel, I was in a bad way, just really beating myself up over what I'd done. It wasn't only that I was embarrassed and humiliated. I was also, not to put too fine a point on it, hornier than hell. A few weeks after, I ended up having lunch with an old friend and knowing about my non-existent love life, she gave me something that really helped."

Janet picked herself off the couch to get a small package from her bag. It was wrapped with heavy expensive paper, a delicate pale pink. Handing it to Sam, she remarked, "This is the best kept secret in Denver."

Sam unwrapped the package and found a small jewelers case. Opening it, she saw a two inch gold dragonfly, it's bottom wings covered in diamond chips with eyes made of emeralds and its delicate tail curved upwards. "This is beautiful, Janet."

"Yes, it is but it's not just meant as a charm, Sam," Janet said, reaching into her shirt to pluck at a thick gold necklace. Dangling from the end was a dragonfly, identical to the one in the box Sam held. "That one is for you and it's the key to Dragonfly, a very special club."

"What kind of club?"

"Well, it's like a brothel, only it's for women. The membership fee is steep and each visit costs but believe me it's worth it. They'll make any fantasy happen."

"Paying for sex? I don't know, Janet. Isn't that dangerous?"

"You mean more dangerous than going to a bar and picking somebody up? The guys are clean and it's discreet. You don't ever have to reveal your identity."

"But isn't it illegal?" Sam asked, worrying at her bottom lip. She'd been immediately intrigued although the thought of her good friend, Janet, going to a - - a brothel and paying for sex was disconcerting.

"I'm sure it's illegal but face it, the clients hardly ever get into trouble. Anyway, you can't believe some of the well-known women I've seen there. The club is on the second and third floor of a very upscale men's clothing store so there's a legitimate reason for being there. It's brilliant."

"What do you do there, Janet?"

"Me? Well, one of the men is a dead ringer for Daniel. So, I go once a month and fuck my brains out. Working at the SGC isn't exactly conducive to having any sort of relationship. Maybe all you need is to get laid."

"God, Janet. I'm not sure I could screw a complete stranger."

"So, ask for a Jack look alike. They're nothing if not accommodating. On the inside of the box, there's a web site address and a code to set up dates. There are photos of the guys so there aren't any surprises. You just tell them what and who you want and they make it happen."

Sam clutched the box she still held to her chest. "I'll think about it," she told Janet.

****

A week later, Sam found herself in Denver, dressed casually in jeans, a lacy tee shirt and boots. She'd changed several times before deciding on the outfit she was wearing. She wasn't quite sure what to wear to a brothel, especially as she didn't intend keeping her clothes on.

Two days after her discussion with Janet, Sam had taken the plunge and accessed the website for Dragonfly. She'd wired her membership fee to the account number given and the next day set up a date. She'd been very specific about what she wanted. The management of Dragonfly assured her it was their pleasure to provide everything she'd asked for. A bill was included with her confirmation, along with a list of accepted credit cards. Dragonfly's etiquette and tipping policy was sent under a separate e-mail.

Sam decided to use the valet parking service, not wanting to worry about something as mundane as legal parking. Walking into the upscale and hip clothing store, trying to act as if this was something she did everyday was difficult given her shaking knees. She remembered at the last moment to display her dragonfly charm.

An elegantly dressed and handsome older man, who upon spotting the dragonfly charm said, "Allow me to escort you to our private buying room," greeted Sam moments after she'd entered the building. A gentle hand on the small of her back steered her toward the back of the store. "Is this your first visit?"

"Yes, it is."

The room Sam was escorted to was softly lit with several comfortable couches and chairs scattered throughout. There were several well-dressed women sipping at wine or tea, quietly chatting among themselves. Sam took a plush chair somewhat apart. As soon as she was seated, long and slender jean-clad legs appeared at her side. Looking up, Sam saw a younger version of Johnny Depp, smiling down at her. "Hi, I'm Andy, would you like a glass of wine?"

"Um, sure, white please."

"Be right back. And I'll need your confirmation number."

Sam rattled off the number, still too nervous to fully relax. She hoped a glass of wine would help. Andy appeared with her glass of wine and set it on the table near her. "Someone will be down to escort you upstairs in twenty minutes. Can I get you something to eat?"

"Thank you, no."

"Okay, but if you need anything else, just let me know."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Sam replied. Sam sipped her wine slowly thinking once again about the circumstances that had sent her running to Denver to possibly have sex with a total stranger, or two total strangers. Her anger and the feelings of betrayal were still with her, she was still struggling. She hoped Dragonfly would help her to sort those feelings out.

The time passed swiftly as Sam sipped at her wine. Before she knew it, another young and gorgeous guy stood before her to bring her upstairs. A short elevator ride up to the third floor and a walk down a luxuriously carpeted hallway brought her to a heavy wooden door.

She opened the door to find a small and tastefully appointed sitting room. She opened the door to the in-suite bedroom and found it was decorated just as tastefully. The bathroom was large and lushly appointed, with a sunken tub that looked like it could accommodate at least four people. A built-in marble bench was just inside the rim of the tub.

The black silk robe hanging behind the door had Sam stripping quickly in order to enjoy a bath. A chilled bottle of wine and several glasses waited on a small table. Sam poured herself some and brought it into the bath. Stretching out, Sam finally began to relax.

Sam had been in the bath for ten minutes when she heard sounds from the bedroom. The murmurings of two men could clearly be heard but not any actual spoken words. Soon, she began to hear low moans. She washed hurriedly, dried herself and slipped into the thin silk robe.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door separating the bedroom and bathroom. Taking in the scene before her eyes, she felt a sudden jolt of anger as well as a small throb of pleasure.

Janet had been right and the photo hadn't lied, one of the men on the bed was a dead ringer for Daniel. He was several years younger and his hair was longer and lighter but he could have been Daniel five years ago. The man cradling him between his legs and stroking his erection was an almost perfect Jack. The hair color, the long and lean length of him, the warm brown eyes were all close to Jack. His features weren't quite as strong or as chiseled as the Colonel's and his lips were fuller but none of those small differences would matter in dim light.

As per Sam's instructions, all the lights had been turned on. Sam now turned them all off except for the small night table lamp. "Please, don't let me interrupt you," she told the two men on the bed. In the low lighting, they weren't two strangers having sex; they were Jack and Daniel making love. Sam needed this fantasy in order to come to terms with the destruction of her dreams, to get back to a place not filled with regret or anger or humiliation.

Remembering how much this was costing her and how much it would cost her if she couldn't overcome her anger, Sam joined the two men on the bed. Throwing herself completely into the fantasy, she put her hand on top of the hand Jack still had on Daniel's erection.

Sam stroked Daniel along with Jack, watching both their faces and hearing the small gasps of pleasure Daniel made. Daniel reached out and brought her face close in order to kiss her. Tiny bites at her lips soon became tongues rubbing and tangling. Sam turned her attention to Jack, snaking her hand between his body and Daniel's in order to grasp his penis, which she found hard and throbbing.

Leaning in to kiss Jack, she said, "Finish him. I want to see him come."

Stretched out next to them, Sam watched while Jack did as asked. Daniel thrust his hips and fucked Jack's hand, his face slack with pleasure. Sam could see him trembling and hear his harsh breathing as he neared orgasm.

A surge of wetness from between her legs told Sam exactly how affected she was by what she was seeing. She'd had no idea. She'd never thought about what two men might do in bed until she'd seen the Colonel and Daniel together in that secluded cove.

When she'd been spying, her main reaction had been anger. It was only her dreams that let her know how exciting her body found the experience. Now she was up close and her body was telling her this wasn't ugly, it was beautiful and hot.

Sam watched as Daniel's body writhed against Jack's and as he came, coating his belly and Jack's hand. She reached out to drag a finger through the cooling semen on Daniel's belly. Jack took her hand and licked at her finger, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently.

Daniel moved from between Jack's legs and pushed at Sam's shoulders until she was lying flat. He untied her robe, spreading it open and leaned down to kiss her. Jack moved between her legs, spreading them and bent to taste her.

****

Sam woke to an empty bed and a white rose on the pillow next to her. She could hardly believe she'd slept but between her nerves and three intense orgasms, her body had given her little choice.

She rose from the bed, her body still singing and got dressed, not bothering to bathe. She felt delightfully sticky, sore and sated, she reeked of sex and she loved it. It had been far too long since she'd felt this way.

Sam returned to work in a marginally better mood since returning from Haven. She kept a close and careful eye on the Colonel and Daniel and at long last began to see what she'd willingly overlooked for years.

Colonel O'Neill was different around Daniel, softer, easier. His eyes would warm when he looked at Daniel and then heat up. Daniel always blossomed under the Colonel's gaze, his blue eyes dilating and glittering.

Sam felt left out. When Jack and Daniel were together, it didn't matter who else was in the room, they truly only saw each other. Sam had never noticed and wished she didn't now. She hugged the memory of Dragonfly to her, allowing the memory to soothe her pain.

She was still working on the alien technology when General Hammond regretfully put them back on the gating rotation schedule. SG1 needed to be out there, working to gather more immediately accessible technology as well as allies. Sam had to turn over the items to her staff and work on the technology as and when she could.

Sam dreaded going through the gate still feeling so angry. It was only her consummate professionalism that allowed her to put her anger aside once she stepped through the wormhole.

The short missions weren't much of a problem. They went in, collected samples, did a meet and greet if there were any people to be found and filmed ruins if there were any of those.

The longer missions were more difficult as Sam found out on their first overnight stay in weeks. Sam found sleep impossible to come by, as she lay awake all night, her ears straining to hear the telltale sounds of lovemaking from Jack and Daniel's tent. Perversely, she was angered when those sounds never came.

****

Sam headed for Dragonfly her next day off after that first overnight mission, again e-mailing her specifications for her visit. It would be her fourth visit to Dragonfly and every time she went she found she coped better afterward, becoming a little less angry.

She walked in, confident and self-assured; her charm proudly displayed and as usual, was greeted by Alex, the distinguished older man. Smiling warmly, he led her to the waiting room where Sam ordered a glass of chilled white wine and a small dish of salmon and caviar with toast points.

Sam ate and drank slowly, savoring the contrasts in taste as well as the soft comfort of the plush chair she was seated in. The soft conversation from several women flowed around her until she was escorted to the same room upstairs.

The lights were low and the Jack and Daniel look alikes were naked on the bed, Jack propped up on one elbow softly caressing Daniel's face. They both smiled as Sam entered the room.

Both Jack and Daniel rose to greet her, taking turns gently kissing her and then stripping her out of her clothes. They eased her down on the bed and then turned to each other.

Kissing, they began to touch. Sam watched as their cocks slowly filled and got hard. Sam allowed herself to touch them, to stroke and lick and kiss.

Daniel spread his legs and Jack climbed on top of him, kissing and kissing, never letting Daniel's mouth leave his for very long. Jack detoured across his face and down his throat, but always returned to capture Daniel's mouth.

An endless kiss, kiss after kiss after kiss, tongues questing, stroking, always moving. Jack thrust his body against Daniel, hard and strong and slow, their cocks moving in opposition, their passion building.

Sam touched, admiring the play of hard muscle moving and undulating beneath her hands. The softness of skin, the play of muscle, the feel of them, the sight, as they pleasured each other made Sam wet.

Jack moved against Daniel, breath sobbing, Daniel's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Their faces twisted in passion, limbs quivering, both of them close, so close.

Sam watched their passion build, heard Daniel groan out his pleasure followed closely by Jack. She touched them as their breathing calmed, as they kissed softly and held each other.

As per Sam's instructions, the two men never talked to her or to each other. The only time Sam talked was to issue instructions she hadn't thought to give in her detailed e-mails. She'd needed the control, needed to be in charge of every detail; it allowed her to regain some of the self-respect she'd lost on Haven, allowed her to get a handle on her anger. She especially needed to maintain the illusion that these men were Jack and Daniel.

Sam felt ready to change some of the rules. She knew the two men next to her would soon be turning their attention her way, taking turns coaxing orgasm after orgasm from her body using their lips and tongues. Sam no longer needed to have such control, she'd begun to trust these men, trust Dragonfly.

"Does it bother you when I call you Jack and Daniel?" Sam asked.

'Not really," Daniel answered.

"Why not?"

Jack moved so Sam was in the middle, His large hand stroking her stomach. "What can we call you?"

"Samantha or better yet, Sam."

"Well, Sam, this is a place for fantasy. If calling us Jack or Daniel works for you, it works for us," Jack said, his hand dipping lower when he felt Sam's body relax into his caress.

Sam was soon too breathless for conversation. She let herself be seduced by the fantasy and by their hands and mouths, her soft cries saying all that needed to be said.

Sam woke to find her usual rose, moving it against her kiss-swollen lips. One of the things Sam had come to realize over the last weeks was seeing the Colonel and Daniel make love had been an attack on her ego. No matter how good she was, how smart, how strong, or how beautiful, she couldn't compete with Daniel and that went to the very core of her.

At Dragonfly, she wasn't a member of an elite military team or a brilliant scientist; she was nothing more or less than a woman. A woman who was allowed entrance into a sexual relationship she couldn't otherwise begin to understand and she badly needed to understand. When Jack and Daniel made love to her, they were helping Sam rebuild her ego, which had taken a pounding on Haven.

Sam liked being just a woman, liked there were no expectations. She didn't have to work to please these men, didn't have to work to gain their respect. She could just be who she was. It was liberating in a way she'd never before experienced. All her life Sam felt the weight of expectations, was made to feel somehow less because of her gender. Dragonfly was turning out to be good for her in more ways than she could have imagined.

****

The poisonous anger Sam felt was slowly leeching itself out of her system. She was able to be nearly herself with the Colonel and Daniel, her hands no longer shaking when she spoke with the Colonel.

Jack and Daniel had noticed her anger and were at a loss as to the cause or what to do to help her. They'd each approached her, offering an ear or a shoulder and had been rebuffed, politely, but still, turned away. Sam knew they had no way of knowing she was on to them but it felt like pity and it was the one thing she could not accept.

Teal'c, like Janet, had an inkling what she was going through and the cause and he let her be. He respected her enough to know she'd work through her problems and needed to do so by herself. Teal'c understood pride and damaged pride as well.

Janet saw continued improvement in Sam's behavior and her work habits and felt comfortable in easing back her observation. They never discussed Dragonfly but Janet had seen the charm around Sam's neck.

Sam couldn't think of Janet and the things she might do with a man she herself was seeing once every two weeks or so. Sam was pretty sure Janet would be shocked if she knew what Sam was doing.

For the last two months SG1's schedule had been hectic. They'd only had five days off and one of those days was cut short when a crisis with SG11 required their assistance. Sam had spent four of those days in Denver and her last visit to Dragonfly was cut short when she'd been recalled to the base.

General Hammond promised them five days downtime after they were done with the weeklong mission scheduled for today. Sam booked a two day stay at Dragonfly during her upcoming downtime.

Once on the other side of the gate, Sam wished there was a Dragonfly here when she realized just how patriarchal the society they were visiting was. Sam was separated from the other members of SG1 and led to the women's sector where the women were to show her their weaving techniques, animal husbandry and child rearing practices.

Teal'c was closeted with one of the town's healers who was happy to demonstrate and teach Teal'c his meditation practices.

Jack and Daniel were being housed in a small guesthouse and allowed to wander anywhere except the women's sector. They had been invited to a hunt which Sam was sure would be infinitely more exciting than a weaving demonstration.

SG1 was trying to iron out a trade agreement with these happy, productive people for rights to their water, which contained certain rare elements in short supply on Earth. Sam was to look into the feasibility of providing them with power looms, Teal'c was to ascertain medical needs while Jack and Daniel looked for other needs Earth could fulfill.

In deference to the strange habits of the visitors, SG1 was allowed to dine together for the morning and midday meal. Colonel O'Neill insisted all members of SG1 meet during this time to touch base and to give him their opinions on the status of the trade agreement.

By the second morning, Sam began thinking of ways she could get out of attending the joint mealtimes. It was obvious to her the Colonel and Daniel were spending their nights and possibly their mornings thoroughly fucking each other if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

This morning, Jack had looked insufferably smug while Daniel's every languid movement spoke of a long night being pleasured out of his mind. Sam imagined she could smell the scent of sex wafting from their bodies although it was obvious from their damp hair they'd showered before coming to eat.

There were still several days left on the mission and that meant days left before she could get to Dragonfly and get some sex for herself. She didn't know how they had the nerve to show up looking well-fucked and not think anyone else would notice. Then again, she'd never noticed before Haven.

Sam dealt in the only way she could. She pretended she saw nothing, tersely gave her report, ate very little, very quickly and went back to spend more time with the women.

On the day they were scheduled to return home, Daniel held a signed trade agreement and Sam had the gate dialed up while the Colonel and Daniel were still on their way. She waited impatiently for them to catch up and was the first one through.

Sam had little to contribute during the debriefing and she quickly hit the showers and left for home. She didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone. She badly needed to leave the base before she jumped out of her skin.

The next morning, she was on her way to Denver.

****

Jack and Daniel were waiting for her on the bed, naked, half hard and kissing, the lights turned down low. Sam felt a tingle of anticipation low in her stomach. She planned to take her fantasy as far as she could over the next two days. Her e-mailed instructions had been less detailed but there was still a script for them to follow; it felt more natural to her that way. And tomorrow, tomorrow she planned on joining them, planned on letting them fuck her, something she'd been unwilling to do yet.

Sam had no need or desire to explore her own sexuality but she felt a deep-seated need to explore and quantify what there was between two men. It was the way she'd chosen to deal with what happened on Haven, perhaps the only way open to her.

She was feeling if not better, than more at peace with the Colonel's relationship with Daniel, could even understand it, at least somewhat, thanks to Dragonfly and the two men waiting for her. She had little choice, it was either learn to cope or leave SG1. She was beginning to understand what the Colonel and Daniel saw in each other and was feeling better about herself. The humiliation and rage she'd felt when she came back from Haven was fast becoming a memory but she still had some ego building left to do.

Jack and Daniel left the bed in order to kiss Sam hello and get her out of her clothes. She loved the feeling of being unwrapped, loved that this Jack and Daniel saw the woman and wanted to touch and taste her. It didn't matter they were being paid to make love to her, to touch her; it only mattered they were.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, laughing, hands and mouths reaching for any flesh they could. Sam watched intently when Jack reached for Daniel's hard length with his mouth. Sam watched Jack's face as he concentrated on giving Daniel pleasure, watched Daniel's response and she wanted to join in. Tomorrow she promised herself, feeling an insistent throbbing throughout her body.

Jack reached for Sam's hand and held it. "Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yeah. I think I have to take this all the way. Is it gonna be a problem for you two?"

"No, no problem. We just want to make sure this is what you want. Neither one of us want you to get hurt by this," Daniel said.

Sam had explained a little about her situation on her last visit, making sure to leave out any details that could impact on the security of the SGC or the Colonel. She'd been surprised to hear she wasn't the first woman who'd attempted to deal with this sort of betrayal in just this manner. Being asked if she was sure made her feel protected and well cared for.

"Thanks for asking though. Would it be easier if I sat in the chair?"

"Actually, no. But maybe you can run a bath. I'll get Daniel ready when the bath's ready. We were hoping you would join us in the tub," Jack told her. Sam had not left instructions for how this was going to happen but Jack knew she'd be more comfortable knowing.

Sam filled the tub and lit the candles that were scattered throughout the bathroom. She saw the small basket filled with condoms and the small tube of lube.

She returned to the bedroom and watched as Jack prepared Daniel, using his lubricated fingers and mouth. Soon, Daniel was writhing against Jack's fingers and they made their way to the waiting bath.

Sam got in the bath while Jack sat on the marble bench. Daniel rolled a condom onto him and used a generous amount of lube, then straddled him and began to slowly lower himself onto Jack's hard cock. When Jack was fully sheathed, Daniel rested his forehead against Jack's for a few moments.

Jack pulled Daniel down for a long lingering kiss, the strain of not thrusting showing in trembling limbs. Sam watched as Daniel rocked into Jack, seeing them both begin to sweat, their faces twisted with passion and hearing their labored breath and deep guttural moans.

This was no fast and harsh coupling to get off. It was slow and tender and more sensuous than Sam had ever imagined. Jack began to pump Daniel's cock in the same rhythm as their rocking. Their movements started to gain speed and lose the easy rhythm and Sam knew they were both close to orgasm.

Daniel threw his head back and came with his hips thrusting and back arched followed by Jack who moaned into Daniel's neck and held him tightly.

Sam waited through the aftermath and the afterglow and then they turned their attention her way. She was placed on the bench where their eager mouths soon had Sam moaning and arching.

****

Sam spent the next day taking full advantage of all the amenities offered by Dragonfly. She and her two lovers ate well, drank some good champagne and had some excellent sex.

It had been a long time since Sam had felt a hard, heavy body on top of her, thrusting into her hot wetness; slow and deep or hard and brutal. They took turns, both of them, until Sam was satiated and blissed out.

And Sam was greedy for it, greedy for their cocks, greedy for their mouths and hands. Today it was all about her, her needs, her desires, her body and the pleasure given to her by the men she called Jack and Daniel.

And she loved it, loved using her passion for something other than work or science, loved just feeling without thought, loved the primal feelings sex brought out in her, loved the smell of it and loved when the orgasms made her shudder and tremble and gasp.

Sam had fallen asleep surrounded by the warmth and presence of two very male bodies but she awoke alone. She found the rose that was always left and smiled, thinking of the last two days.

She felt energized, her body loose and pleasantly achy. Sam took a long, leisurely bath, letting the warm water flow over her, adding yet another delicious feeling for her body to take in.

Sam dressed and left at a fast clip. She was meeting Janet for lunch and didn't want to be late. Exiting the private buyers room, Sam made her way through the store, her mind on her plans for the rest of her downtime. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and ran into a solid male body.

The man reached his hands out, grasping Sam's shoulders lightly. Smiling wryly, he said, "You ever consider playing for the Broncos?"

Embarrassed her preoccupation had caused her to practically run into a stranger's arms, Sam blushed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Sam said.

"It's okay. I never mind when a beautiful woman throws herself at me," the man answered. Realizing he still held her, he removed his hands. He looked closely and deciding he liked what he saw, introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Pete Shanahan."

"I'm Samantha Carter."

"Nice to meet you, Samantha. Could I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Sam looked at Pete, his warm eyes and pleasant face and smiled. "I'd like that," she answered.

What the hell, she thought. If it didn't work out, Dragonfly would be waiting.


End file.
